


November

by m0kke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Also pretend there’s chairs in the hospital rooms, Fluff I think, Gen, In which pacing is my enemy, Persona 4 Spoilers, Pls it’s important, Specifically spoilers for November, mhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0kke/pseuds/m0kke
Summary: Dumb fic I write while ignoring my classes in which Yu is Very Tired [TM] and Yosuke is there too. Very bad. Would not recommend.
Kudos: 10





	November

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not written in first person it just looks that way in the first part I promise
> 
> This also seems rlly long (at least it did when I made it cos I used a huge font shbdkshdjd) but it takes place in like one day um <3
> 
> Also, merry early Christmas!

“Yu-kun, it’s time to get up…”

Nooooooo…

“Watch and learn, Yukiko. Ahem, hey Narukami! Get up and I’ll treat you to some Aiya’s..!”

I’m not hun- well, that doesn’t sound too bad actually…

“Snrk- but that’d only work on you, Chie! ...Huh? What’s that you have, Yosuke-kun?“

“PARTNER!”

OW

Yu’s eyes fluttered open as he ripped his head off of his folded arms. Class was over, and he’d fallen asleep on his desk again… of course, it wasn’t that foreign to him recently.

Yu rubbed where the back of his head ached and shot a look to Yukiko and Chie, who were staring at him from their desks.

He turned to Yukiko as she spoke up, “Sorry Yu-kun, we tried to stop him.”

“What the- no you didn’t!” Yu turned and looked at the exclaiming Yosuke, who was staring daggers at the girls, with a rolled up worksheet packet still in his hand. So he was the culprit.

“And besides,” Yosuke set down the papers and continued, “he’s obviously given up ever since the case fell flat. He wouldn’t have woken up if you two just kept talking to him!”

“Gosh, always so hurtful, that Yosuke,” Chie shifted the subject, speaking to Yukiko as if Yosuke wasn’t sitting a foot away from her, “no sympathy at all!”

“Geez, I’m always the bad guy, aren’t I?” Yosuke looked downcast.  
“Anyways, sorry about that, Partner. You alright? You were out cold for a while there”

“Yeah,” Chie decided to butt in, “the teacher almost called on you, but you didn’t budge so Yosuke volunteered to answer instead.”

Chie sprung a wide smile and Yukiko practically snorted. Yosuke looked down. Yu wondered if Yosuke had missed the answer that badly… he’d have to buy him a soda one of these days. But not today…

“Thank you,” Yu said as he rose from his desk, “and, I’ll be fine.”

“Huh? are you going somewhere, Narukami?”

“Chie…” Yukiko signaled for her to stop. 

Chie responded with a soft, “Ohhh.”

“Going to visit her again, huh Partner?”

Yu nodded.

“Well, take care of yourself. Don’t fall asleep at Nanako-chan’s bedside, okay?” Yosuke winked. Yu departed with a nod, leaving the other second-years at their desks.

— — —

“Hey, Yu! Wait up!”

Yosuke saw Yu’s bangs shift as he turned around; the fog dispersed quicker the closer he got to his silver haired partner.

“Yosuke..? Hello,” only a bit of confusion showed on Yu’s face before he blanked his expression again. Not surprising, since Yu had just excused himself from their classroom a few minutes ago. Even with the fog distorting his vision, Yosuke could tell he looked pale.

Yu continued, “Did you forget something?”

“Uh, no, I just…” Yosuke thought, something like ‘I just wanted to make sure you actually made it home in one piece today ‘cause you look like you’ve been run over’ wouldn’t cut it, “I was wondering if you wanted some company. Y’know, going to see Nanako-chan and all.”

Yu gave a concise nod, “I see.”

With that, Yu began walking again. Confused, Yosuke caught up to his side once more and questioned, “So uh, you don’t mind?”

“I don’t.”

“Oh, okay then.”

The pair silently walked side by side en route to the hospital housing Nanako-chan and Namatame. Oh, and Dojima-san too.

Yosuke cast a few glances toward Yu, who kept his gaze down at the ground in front of himself. If he noticed Yosuke looking at him, he didn’t show it. Maybe he should get him talking…

“You’ve been with Nanako-chan a lot, huh Partner?”

Yu nodded, not bothering to look towards Yosuke quite yet. A weak start, but it was a start nonetheless.

“You seem pretty worried.”

“Guess so.”

“And tired.”

“...gets hard to sleep.”

“Right, you’re all alone at home, huh…” deja vu. He’d said something like that the day they got called to the hospital, hadn’t he?

“Yeah,” Yu answered.

Yosuke fell back into silence; his thoughts returned to the day of Nanako’s death, and Teddie’s disappearance… poor Ted. He still doesn’t know that Nanako-chan came back to life...

“Yosuke,” Yu had been looking at him. He stopped just before the both of them entered the ICU. Yosuke hadn’t even noticed they’d come in.

“Sorry, Partner.”

Yu nodded and walked in, and Yosuke followed close behind him. Yu hardly payed attention to his surroundings as they hiked towards Nanako-chan’s room, leaving Yosuke to wonder if he had the route committed to muscle memory by now.

“Oh, that’s weird. Uncle Dojima is usually in here.”

Yu led Yosuke inside of Nanako-chan’s hospital room while making sure to keep a close eye on her heart monitor as he drew closer to her bed.

“Mm… Big Bro..?”

“Hi, Nanako,” Yu’s expression softened almost immediately. Strange, it felt like so long since Yosuke had seen him smile like that.

Nanako faintly reached out her hand, Yu taking it in his own. Her fingers looked so thin...

Yosuke heard a slightly muffled, “I’m glad… to see you, Big Bro…”

Yu smiled sweetly at her, “There’s someone else here for you too, Nanako,” he motioned for Yosuke to step forward. He obliged.

“Oh! It’s… Yosu… um...” Nanako pondered for a bit, “Yosuke!” Nanako beamed, giving Yosuke her best sleepy smile.

“Hi there, Nanako-chan! Are you feeling any better?”

“Mhm,” Nanako nodded and settled back down into her pillow, “I’m glad that... you’re both here..!”

“We’re glad you’re here too, Nanako-chan!” Yosuke winked.

“Ehehe, you’re so funny… Yosu…ke…” Nanako settled back into her bed as her voice drifted off and closed her eyes. She’s probably asleep already, Yosuke thought.

“She’s looking better already, huh Partner?”

Yu nodded, shifting his attention to Yosuke with a slight smile remaining from their short-lived conversation with Nanako, “she really likes you.”

“Haha, you think so?” Yosuke couldn’t help but grin. Yu gave him an affirmative nod.

“Man,” Yosuke commented, “if only Teddie were here, he and Nanako-chan’d be totally inseparable.” He dropped his eyes and focused on the floor. Did he… miss Teddie? Was that possible?

Yu remained silent, his eyes unfocused. Probably thinking, Yosuke bet.

“Oh, sorry, Partner. You must miss him too, huh?”

Yu brought his hand up to his chin, his eyes still fixed on nothing in particular. He turned slowly to look at Yosuke.

“Hm? What’s with that look? Did you think of something?” 

Yosuke would be lying if he’d said he wasn’t excited as Yu continued thinking in silence. After all, they still didn’t have their true suspect in the murder cases yet, and if Yu finally had an idea… That’s his partner, coming through in the darkest hour..!

“Yosuke, I think… They’d be… insep-bear-able.”

Silence.

“Yu, buddy,” Yosuke exaggeratedly set an exasperated hand on Yu’s shoulder, “no.”

“Sorry,” Yu turned his head away, hiding a proud smile. Yosuke set his hand down with a disappointed sigh.

Yosuke, feeling the previous tension in that room had subsided, settled into a comfortable silence alongside Yu, who seemed preoccupied with Nanako’s machines.

Looking up at a clock set above Nanako, Yosuke watched as its sluggish hands creeped toward 5 o’,clock.Had it already been that long..?

— — —

It was definitely dark outside by then.

Yu, his expression deadpan, peeled his eyes from Nanako’s monitor, down to Nanako, then to his hands, both placed neatly on the guardrail of Nanako’s bedside. He picked at a screw on the railing for a bit, and Yosuke knew his calm and collected Partner well enough to know that something was on his mind.

“Something up, Partner?”

Yu shook his head, “just… thinking.”

“Well, think a little calmer. You’re gonna tear out that screw.”

Yu blinked, his expression dazed, as he pulled his hands apart and settled them back on the rail, shifting his weight to lean on them a little.

Yosuke prompted him, “what’s on your mind?”

Yu folded his arms on top of the railing and shook his head. Yosuke figured he wasn’t up for talking.

After a brief silence, Yosuke looked over at Yu, who began to lean more heavily into his arms on the railing, eyes unfocused. Yosuke could see him messing with the fabric of his sleeves.

“Yu,” something wasn’t right, “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“...”

“Please.”

“Teddie.”

“What about him?”

“He’s gone.”

Impatience showed on Yosuke’s face, “Yeah, I know… what‘re you getting at?”

“He still thinks Nanako’s dead.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” what was his point?

“It’s my fault.” oh, there it was.

Baffled, Yosuke only let out a, “Huh?”

“I messed up. As a leader… I should’ve gotten Nanako out of there right away.”

“Yu?”

“I should know who the killer is.”

“Just stop.”

“If I did, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Please?” Yosuke sighed.

“Yosuke.”

“Don’t do that.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m fine with it,” Yu’s legs wavered.

“Yu…” Yosuke wasn’t sure what to say. Yu was shaking.

“I know,” he crashed onto his knees, suddenly, causing Nanako’s railing to clatter. He rested his head on the side of his arms, which were still gripping the railing, “I know it’s my fault. It’s… okay,” his voice cracked a little.

“Wha- Yu!!” Yosuke dropped to one knee to examine his friend; an absolute huddled mess of silent tears coupled with a violent quiver. He still clung to the railing above him with his right hand, absentmindedly hiding his face with the left.

“Here, l-let’s go sit down, at least,” Yosuke dragged Yu up, his gaze avoiding his Partner. He silently led Yu to sit next to him on the chairs at the edge of Nanako’s hospital room. How had she not woken up from this..?

Yosuke didn’t want to see him like this… this wasn’t Yu. His silver-haired Partner’s calm exterior was trying its hardest to remain, but wasn’t quite composed. A blank, now wide-eyed stare placed itself on his face, half-covered by Yu’s still shivering hand.

What was going on? One moment, Yu was smiling, and laughing, along with Yosuke- but now..?

“Yu- Partner…”

“I’m okay,” he whispered, his voice quivering.

“No. You’re not,” Yosuke slipped a hand on Yu’s back.

“Yeah,” his free hand, which had been gripping on the edge on his seat, rose up to join the other, completely enclosing a tear-ridden face. Yosuke hardly heard a muffled, “sorry.”

Yosuke used his free hand to coax Yu’s arms down.

Yu’s eyes meandered towards Yosuke, their reddened surfaces a stark contrast to his sickly pale face. He set his hands in his lap, and Yosuke wrapped his arms around his Partner in a sideways kind of hug… thing.

“Just… settle down.” This was awkward as hell. 

Yu, at least, didn’t seem to mind it. After all, he’d tried to do the same for Yosuke way back when, at the Samegawa riverbank. It’s only natural that Yosuke should be there for Yu, too. If only he were half as good with words as Yu was...

A brief silence fell upon them, and Yu started to relax, leaning into Yosuke’s arms. Yosuke began to let his Partner go, slowly.

Yosuke, while Yu was still leaning on his shoulder, found his Partner had dozed off rather quickly. Even asleep, he looked totally drained.

Yosuke’s thoughts drifted. Had Yu been thinking those things this entire time..?

...Well, no matter. Yosuke felt he’d do anything if it allowed his best friend to rest, and if that meant sitting in Nanako’s hospital room, way past dinner time, with Yu out cold on his side, so be it.

The beeping of Nanako’s monitor was getting annoying, though.

— — —

*Beep.*

*Beep.*

*Beep.*

Beep?

*Beep.*

Beep…

*Beep.*

Oh. Beep.

Yu shifted, vaguely recognizing the beeping of Nanako’s heart monitor.

His eyes wearily opening, Yu dragged his head off of the wall behind him. He caught a glimpse of a blurry figure leaving the room… that wasn’t Yosuke, was it? No, couldn’t be, he didn’t slump like that.

Yu, taking in his surroundings, noted Yosuke’s absence… he’d have to look for him later. But not now… Yu didn’t feel like waking around.

There was something draped over him.. Someone’s jacket..? This definitely wasn’t Yosuke’s, so who…

“Oh, Yu! You’re up. I just left to grab a couple of drinks,” well, so much for having to look for Yosuke, as he’d just entered the room, “mornin’! ...Oh, not really, don’t worry. It’s only 7. Oh, hey, I passed by Adachi in the hall, and…”

Yu looked down again, the jacket now draped over his lap. Yosuke was going on about the hallways, or nurses, or something… Yu didn’t feel like talking... or moving. Or thinking.

Nonetheless, Yosuke promptly took a seat next to him, now silent, offering Yu a bottled water. He took it.

“Thanks…”

“Don’t mention it.”

The pair sat in silence for a minute, each taking sips from their waters and staring at nothing in particular. 

Yosuke was the first to speak up, setting his water bottle on the seat next to him, “So, how are you feeling, Partner? Any better?”

“Maybe,” honestly, Yu felt like he’d been hit by a truck. His head felt all groggy… Ugh, when did he manage to fall asleep, anyways?

“Well, you sure look a lot better,” Yosuke said, his usual cheery smile on his face, “I‘d thought you’d zombified for a while there.”

Yu looked down, studying the jacket again. His mind buzzed… maybe his head was filling with fog.

Yosuke, looking over, questioned him again, “Hm? Everything alright?”

Yu nodded, “Yeah, I just… I’m still tired, is all.

“I bet. You were totally out cold for a while there.”

Yu nodded again.

Yosuke stood up, offering a hand to Yu, “Well then, why don’t we go home, Partner? I’ll walk you.”

Taking Yosuke’s hand, Yu stood up from his seat, holding the mystery jacket with his free hand.

“What’s that?” Yosuke asked, folding his arms and gazing at the clothing Yu held.

“Oh… someone’s jacket. I don’t know whose.”

“A jacket, huh…” Yosuke looked thoughtful, “hey, Adachi-san passed by me in the hallway without his on. Could he have left it with you?”

“Adachi..?” that’s right, Yu saw someone leaving just before Yosuke came in. Eh, it sounded convincing enough. 

“Well, why don’t we go ask him? And then let’s get you home. I’m sure you’re tired.”

With an agreement from Yu, the pair silently bid a farewell glance to Nanako and set off in search of Adachi.

— — —

First, they stopped by Dojima’s room, where Yu took the lead.

“Uncle,” Yu entered first.

“Oh, it’s you. Here for a visit?” Dojima held his usual stoic expression, “And… Hanamura, was it? It’s nice to see you,” his expression softened a bit. Still scary, but he was trying.

“Hello, Dojima-san. Um…”

Yu finished Yosuke’s thought, “We were looking for Adachi.”

“Adachi?” Dojima lifted an eyebrow, “Did you need him for something?”

Yosuke watched as Yu approached his uncle, handing him the jacket, “Uh, this was in Nanako’s room. We thought it might be his…”

Dojima studied it, “Yeah, no doubt this is his. He’s still got that coffee stain… oh, but you already guessed that, huh?” Dojima smiled, “he just left, actually.”

“I see. Thank you,” Yu, blunt as always. Gotta love him…

“Would you mind returning it to him for us?” Yosuke asked, taking the initiative.

Dojima gave him a nod, still studying the jacket in his hands, “Sure. He’ll be back tomorrow, I’ll give it to him then. ...Was that all?”

“Ah, yeah, excuse us,” Yu waved goodbye, stepping out of Dojima’s hospital room. Yosuke turned to follow him, but then-

“Oh, Hanamura, do you have a second?”

Yosuke turned back, puzzling over why Dojima would ask him to talk alone. Being motioned to come closer, he stepped forward, nearing the hospital bed Dojima sat in.

“What’s u- uh- can I help you with something, sir?” Dangit Yosuke, what’s with the formality..?

“Ha, no need to be so formal,” Dojima laughed. Yosuke’s cheeks flushed…

Dojima continued, “You’re not in trouble or anything. I just wanted to ask something of you is all.”

“Oh, sure! What can I do for you, Dojima-san?”

“It’s about Yu, actually… I know you two are close, so I was hoping you could talk to him for me.”

Yosuke had an idea of what it was for, but he let Dojima continue.

Dojima’s expression grew more serious, “Im sure you’ve noticed. The kid’s running himself ragged, worrying about Nanako so much… ha, what a brat. That’s my job,” he laughed a bit, looking down thoughtfully.

Yosuke nodded, his expression solemn despite Dojima’s effort to lighten the mood, “He’s been blaming himself this whole time…” he explained, “for her kidnapping, death… everything.” He cringed a little, recalling that night at the hospital.

Dojima sighed, “Yeah, I thought so. Tch, what a dumbass…” Dojima scowled, “anyways, that’s exactly what I need you to talk to him about.”

Yosuke nodded, listening attentively.

“...I’m here with her,” Dojima continued in a more upbeat tone, “there’s nothing he needs to worry about. I’m the one who has to explain to his mother if his grades start slipping, or if he ends up getting himself hospitalized or something.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Yosuke smiled warmly, “I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“Thank you. I’m... sorry to ask this of you.”

With that, Yosuke nodded and turned once again, this time actually making it out into the hallway. Yu had his back set on the wall next to the doorway, focusing his gaze on the floor. 

Yosuke was about to ask if he had been listening when Yu turned to him, 

“You don’t have to say anything.”

Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief.

Yu donned a soft smile, his eyes tired,

“Let’s go home.”

— — —

The dull, fog-covered scenery of Inaba passed by slowly.

“Phew, it’s freaking freezing out here… how’re you holding up, Partner?”

“I’m okay.”

“Yeah? Last time you said that you wound up broken down on a hospital floor. Now, how are you really?” Yosuke winked.

“...”

“Uh- sorry. I dunno why I…” Yosuke’s eyes grew wide, his face growing hot, “Forget I said anything.”

The walk home from the hospital seemed much more lengthy as an awkward air filled in around them.

Yu decided to reassure him a bit,“...it is kind of cold out here,” 

Yu smirked. He really didn’t mind… he just hoped Yosuke wouldn’t beat himself up over that comment for the rest of the night. 

“Oh, ha, yeah…” Yosuke cringed, crossing his arms so tight he practically folded in on himself.

The fog rolled between the two, definitely not helping with the tension the two had spawned.

“...Yosuke,” Yu broke the silence, sounding resolved, “I understand now.” He didn’t take his eyes off of the pavement in front of him.

“What’s that, Partner?” Yosuke asked, glancing at him.

“It’s just… I’m sorry I worried you. And Dojima, too.”

“Oh, that? Don’t worry about it, man,” Yosuke responded casually, “just, know that you can talk to us. Okay?” Yosuke winked.

Yu nodded, glad to have the apology over with, “I think… I just let it build up too much,” Yu looked up, focusing ahead, “but I, um,” he struggled to figure out what his brain was trying to say.

Finally, he turned to Yosuke, “Thank you. I think I’ll be fine now.”

“Just needed to get it out, huh?” Yosuke turned, his eyes locking with Yu’s, “Anytime, Partner.”

Both turning to look forward, the pair continued toward home.

— — —

“You’re sure you want to stay? It’s getting late, you know.”

Yosuke nodded, “Yeah. I’m sure. Plus,” he added, “it’s not like Teddie’s waiting for me or anything.”

“Yeah. I can imagine.”

Yosuke flinched. Had he just sounded like a total asshole? Yu’s own family wasn’t around either, after all.

Yu gave a concerned look to Yosuke, “...don’t make that face, I was only joking.”

“Oh, yeah, haha.”

Silence fell upon the Dojima household kitchen.

...an awkward silence.

…

“You can go sit down,” Yu stated.

“Yeah, good idea.”

This conversation was never to be brought up again.

Settling down on the right side of Yu’s kotatsu, Yosuke awkwardly contemplated between watching Yu cook, going back to the kitchen to help out, and turning on the TV, but for the time being he just fiddled with his phone.

“Yosuke,” Yu spoke, not looking up from where he was preparing their food, “if you want to watch TV or anything, that’s fine. Or, if you’re bored, I could always use some help here.”

What the hell.

Standing back up to make his way towards the kitchen, Yosuke sighed, “You’re real scary sometimes, man.”

Smiling, Yu set down a cutting board and knife for Yosuke to work with next to him. The pair worked together in comfortable silence, minus the occasional instruction from Yu.

Finally reaching a stopping point, Yosuke was excused and Yu began making their plates. Settling back into his previous spot at the kotatsu, nearest to the TV, he turned to switch on the news.

“...and now, tonight’s weather. We’re expecting below freezing temperatures later tonight, with no signs of the fog lifting this coming week. Next up…”

“Yosuke,” Yu had been sitting down, setting Yosuke’s plate in front of him.

“Sorry, Partner. Guess I wasn’t paying attention,” Yosuke winked, and the two began eating in silence, both absentmindedly listening to the TV.

Yosuke decided to make small talk, “They say the fog isn’t gonna lift this week, either.”

“Yeah.”

So much for conversation.

After a small segment about Namatame’s status - a story they’ve been running for weeks - Yosuke noticed Yu focusing his gaze straight forward, out the window.

“Something on your mind, Partner?”

Looking back down at his scarce plate, Yu shook his head, “Just thinking about the fog.”

“It’s kinda depressing, huh?” Yosuke added, shifting his gaze outside as well.

Yu nodded, seemingly unsatisfied.

He shifted his gaze back to his Partner, “...that’s not all, is it, Yu?”

Yu shifted and set his hands in his lap before speaking, “I’m sorry we haven’t caught the killer.”

“C’mon, that again? Dude, I told you it’s not your fault. Trust me. We’ll find him.”

“I know…” Yu looked at Yosuke, who returned his gaze. 

In that instant, something clicked. Yosuke could tell. Before Yosuke could ask, Yu spoke up eagerly,

“Adachi.”

“Adachi?”

Yu nodded, “Adachi… he…” Yu took a moment to put the pieces together, “he could have delivered the letters. He had a way to watch over Saki and Ms. Yamano, too, and…”

“Whoa, you might be on to something here. Wait, ‘and’ what?”

“And he always spilled information about the cases. Sorry, it’s just that hearing you fumble with your words today,” Yosuke flinched, “on top of the fact that Adachi usually sat in that same spot when he used to…” Yu trailed off.

“You were pretty close to him, huh?” Yosuke averted his eyes from his Partner. He knew Yu was serious. He takes his relationships seriously… there’s no way he’d suspect someone he considered close unless he had solid evidence.

Noticing that Yu was about to force himself to continue, Yosuke spoke quickly, “I understand, Partner. C’mon, we have to tell the others.”

Nodding, Yu and Yosuke pushed their plates aside in unison, taking out their phones.

“He left the hospital for the day already, right? Let’s meet and talk to him after school tomorrow.”

Yu nodded, mentioning he’d call the first years. That leaves Yukiko and Chie to Yosuke, then.

Finishing up their calls, (and having recovered from plenty of screams from Chie and Kanji,) the two decided to part for the night.

“Yu?” Yosuke turned before opening the door.

Yu turned around to look back at his Partner. Yosuke continued,

“We’re gonna catch him for real this time.”

An unexpected smile spread across Yu’s face,

“Take care on your way home, Yosuke.”

“Thanks. You too.”

Crap.

Yu’s smile turned into a sarcastic smirk, “...I’ll try my best.”

“Er- yeah, um. ‘Night!”

Rushing out the door, Yosuke was hit with a harsh blast of cold. Damn that Yu, getting to stay inside, he’s probably back under the kotatsu already..!

— — —

Yu’s movements became slower as he cleaned up from the evening’s events while his mind raced.

Still thinking of Adachi, he began washing off the dishes they’d used at dinner. The TV became white noise as Yu went over the case. Everything seemed to point to Adachi; it should be settled. So why…

Why is he still stuck going over every little detail?

Adachi, the one Yu had perceived as probably not a murder, came to mind. Adachi, who came over to eat dinner and help Nanako with her homework, who sounded at least a little sad when that old woman at Junes stopped doting on him. Adachi who had left his own jacket for Yu while he was sleeping, and Adachi… who didn’t depend on anyone.

Yu thought back. Adachi had said, over and over, that he preferred to be alone.

Yu could sympathize with him. There was a time he felt that way, too, but… making friends, forming bonds, that was so much better than being alone. And… despite him saying otherwise, Yu could see something special in his eyes sometimes. A kind of gleam whenever he was together with the Dojimas. Even if he thought otherwise, Adachi might have, maybe, actually enjoyed being with the closest thing he had to friends, or family.

...Yu noticed he’d been scrubbing off two cleaned dishes. Turning the water off, Yu shook his head and set the plates on a rack to dry. He settled his gaze outside of the kitchen window. Maybe he was thinking too much.

It’s possible, Yu thought, that he didn’t want to believe that Adachi would kill two innocent women. But… no matter how he looks at it, it’s entirely possible. Dammit, Adachi, why did you have to be a sociopath?

Yu’s thoughts snapped back to the present as a cold chill ran up his spine. Winters in Inaba were brutal…

It is kotatsu time.

Yu ended up almost entirely under the heavy blanket, reminding himself that he probably shouldn’t put his head under, too. He turned onto his side, making sure to keep the blanket in place, to face the window to his left. The fog…

Yosuke was right. It was depressing. But, for some reason, Yu felt like it’d go away once the case was over. It had to… he was sure of it…

Exhaustion caught up with him. Yu’s eyes, growing heavier, drifted shut as his thoughts grew abstract and his consciousness faded. It’d all be over eventually. They just had to catch the killer- Adachi- soon. But not now. It was too cold out.


End file.
